Eméchés
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le whisky, boisson préférée du Juge, a des effets inattendues sur Kanon. Parce que j'avais envie de voir ça. OS. RhadaXKanon.


**Eméchés**

Kanon avait des idées totalement loufoques par moment. Comme ce soir où il accueillit son amant en lui sautant sur les genoux, sitôt ce dernier installé dans son confortable fauteuil, mains partant à l'assaut des remparts de tissu qui séparaient leur peau, à la recherche du précieux contact.

"Pas ce soir, Kanon." tomba comme un soufflet.

L'ex-marina dévisagea le Juge qui lui faisait face, tentant de détecter la raison du refus dans l'iris couleur or. Malheureusement, Rhadamanthys n'était pas le genre de Spectre à se livrer aussi aisément.

"D'accord. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'en suis pas d'humeur."

Le Gémeau n'était pas du genre à désarmer et repartit à l'assaut de la chemise sombre du Juge, sur un couinement amusé.

"Kanon." Cette fois, la voix avait tonné, coupant court à l'illusion d'une possible concession.

Le beau Grec eut un soupir contrit, la frustration se mettant à courir dans ses veines.

"Quand je pense à toutes les fois où j'ai dit ' _oui_ ' pour te faire plaisir..." lâcha-t-il, parfaitement conscient que ce type de reproche provoquerait fatalement une réaction - qui ne se fit guère attendre.

"Désolé d'apprendre que tu aies recours à ce genre de stratagème." faisant pivoter Kanon pour quitter le fauteuil et se servir un large verre de scotch. La boisson... le Juge n'avait encore rien trouvé de meilleur ; l'alcool fort avait la qualité de placer son esprit clairvoyant dans une sorte de brume, juste ce qu'il fallait, sans pour autant jamais menacer l'équilibre de son beau mètre 89 - quand même, un Juge titubant dans le Royaume du grand Hadès, cela aurait fait désordre !...

"Quand bien même tu aurais su, je suis certain que cela ne t'aurait guère dérangé."

Le Juge se pinça l'arête du nez, inspirant, tandis que la boisson ambrée lui dévalait l'œsophage.

"Si j'étais aussi _exceptionnel_ que tu le prétends, tu..."

"Assez, Kanon."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit : assez." terminant son verre d'une traite pour s'en servir un second, tout aussi généreusement rempli.

"Bien. Alors, quel est le programme ? Vas-tu boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout et t'affaler, en rampant jusqu'au canapé ? Parce que le spectacle risque d'être assez pitoyable..."

"Rien ne te force à regarder."

Wyvern avait du répondant - la force de l'habitude, sans doute.

Mais Kanon disposait de la résistance.

"Sérieusement, Wyvern, tu pourrais faire un effort."

Un petit rire vint secouer les épaules du dragon des Enfers : "Je ne dispose pas de tes talents de scène pour ce faire."

"Je me demande comment ton maître fait pour te supporter." se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil préalablement chauffé, ce qui valut un levé de monosourcil du Juge blond.

"Il a autant de mal à me supporter que toi ta déesse."

"Je ne sais pas si le tien se serait déplacé pour te tirer des griffes de Sounion." doigts croisés sous le menton, trouvant que la joute devenait enfin divertissante.

"Primo, Kanon, ta déesse ne s'est jamais déplacée jusqu'à Sounion, secundo il fallait être vraiment crétin pour s'y laisser enfermer. Par son propre frère, qui plus est." narquois. "A se demander de quelle manière tu t'y es pris pour manipuler un dieu."

Déclaration de guerre dans les règles.

"Poséidon devait, sans aucun doute, être plus limité intellectuellement que Saga."

"L'effet de l'eau salée sur le cerveau, j'imagine."

Kanon tint un court moment un air sérieux puis finit par éclater dans un rire sonore.

Rhadamanthys se contenta d'un léger rictus indulgent.

Le Gémeau se leva et feula : "Finalement, l'alcool te réussit assez bien." subtilisant le verre au dragon du monde souterrain pour en boire quelques gorgées.

"Tu sais, si tu voulais un verre, il suffisait de demander." nota Rhadamanthys.

"C'est toujours meilleur lorsque quelqu'un y a déjà goûté. Surtout toi. Le goût y est aussi prononcé que particulier."

"A se demander si tu évoques bien l'alcool..."

" _Who knows ?..._ " feulant de plus belle, présentant un charmant accent grec.

Une flamme, que Kanon pensait perdue pour la soirée, se mit à danser dans les yeux du Juge.

"Est-ce que... ta proposition tient toujours ?..." commençant à passer un bras possessif autour de la taille du Grec.

"Je croyais que tu n'en étais pas d'humeur."

Rhadamanthys roula des yeux mais finit par la jouer dans le même registre. "L'alcool a sur moi des effets insoupçonnés."

Le Juge collait sérieusement l'ex-mariner et son haleine, chargée en alcool, soufflait indécemment du côte de l'oreille droite du Grec.

Cependant, Kanon avait appris à conserver la tête froide et il était hors de question de céder aux avances - ô combien alléchantes - du Juge.

Le Gémeau se coula hors de la clé de bras du Juge imbibé, sur un petit rire discret.

Rhadamanthys rectifia aussitôt son équilibre une fois son amant hors de portée, le fixant avec réprobation.

"Oh non... pas ton numéro de grand méchant Juge d'Hadès, s'il te plaît." se permettant de tourner autour de son amant, fixant chaque point de lui avec un sourire affamé.

"Ce numéro fonctionne pourtant très bien d'ordinaire."

"J'en tremble." conservant le sourire, repassant devant le Juge.

L'envie était telle qu'elle étreignait le corps entier de Kanon, lui ceignant les reins comme une ceinture de flammes enragées. Tout l'élan le poussait vers ce Juge superbe !... Kanon en avait littéralement le vertige.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre." finit par admettre le Gémeau d'Athéna, n'attendant pas les bons soins du Juge pour se servir, remplissant le verre jusqu'à le faire déborder.

"Ce que tu peux être maladroit." tiqua le blond.

"Cette _maladresse_ ne fait pas systématiquement l'objet de plaintes dans d'autres domaines."

"Tu deviens insultant, Kanon."

Le Gémeau rit, avalant son verre d'une traite, se frappant la poitrine l'instant d'après, sur un sourire du Juge.

"Ton gabarit n'est définitivement pas fait pour ce type de boisson."

"Hey ! là, c'est toi qui deviens insultant !..." fixant un index accusateur sur le Juge.

* * *

Le Juge venait de ramasser le corps assoupi de son amant. Ce dernier gisait, voûté sur le fauteuil, si bien qu'il était en passe de basculer en avant pour s'écraser au sol.

Dans les bras puissants du Juge, Kanon se pelotonna contre le torse solide sur un soupir ensommeillé. Rhadamanthys en souriait. "Je t'avais bien dit que tu tenais très mal ce type d'alcool, Kanon."

Le Juge passa délicatement la porte du salon, Kanon dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas le heurter. Il l'allongea sur le lit commun avec une douceur insoupçonnée, se saisissant d'un plaid pour le couvrir. Instinctivement, Kanon s'y enroula avec délice.

Rhadamanthys demeura un instant debout, observant les traits de l'homme de sa vie que les reflets de la lune rendaient d'autant plus attrayants. Il finit par prendre place dans le fauteuil, s'offrant une perspective de toute beauté sur le corps endormi de Kanon. Rhadamanthys pouvait demeurer ainsi des heures durant, guettant le moindre détail. En bon Juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthys avait le regard exercé. Le regard et le savoir. Et l'âme de Kanon, bien qu'il la connaisse parfaitement, réservait encore son lot de surprises. Le Juge s'en léchait les lèvres de délice. Un humain... un simple mortel... mais quel challenge !...


End file.
